1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signage system and more particularly to an interior signage system wherein individual lettering inserts are removable and insertable easily and without the use of any tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interior signage systems are widely used in any number of applications, including offices, hospitals and the like. Such signage systems include the identity of and direction toward various departments and offices, as well as listing the names of various personnel. An almost infinite variety of types of signs is desirable, from signs including a single name or title to a sign including a long list of names of personnel.
A single signage system, wherein a uniform frame or a series of interconnected frames can be used for a wide variety of interior signs is desirable, and it is also desirable that such signs be capable of displaying signage information on both sides of the frame. Removal and insertion of various inserts in order to permit modification of the signage system without the use of tools or the like is also desirable.
Presently existing signage systems are deficient. They are not able to provide a single universal system that can be used in a wide variety of circumstances and provide for easy interchangeability of lettering inserts without the necessity of any tools.